30-Day OTP Challenge
by Romeo's Goil
Summary: Jack & Katherine, modern day AU. You can see my character ideas at
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

Day 1 - _Holding Hands_

Jack's palms were sweating. It had taken months of failed tests, of times tried and shattered by interrupted conversations and broken nerves, of late night texts and Skype calls, but he had finally done it. He had asked Katherine Plumber out. From their first politics class, he had wanted to. And they were finally going on a date. He wiped his palms on his jeans and attempted to lean nonchalantly against the lamp post. _No, that didn't look casual enough._ He adjusted his position and sighed. Why had he agreed to meet her there?! He had offered to pick her up. It was like she didn't want him near her house or something. There was a spot of oil on his jean leg, and he swore under his breath. He prayed Katherine wouldn't notice. She would, he knew she would.

A tap, on his shoulder. He whirled around to her light laugh. "Evening, Kelly," she grinned. "Hey," Jack replied, leaning in to hug her. Shit._ I should not have done that. I should not have done that. _He thought inwardly, already panicking. But Katherine gently returned the hug and Jack forgot how to breathe temporarily. "Shall we go in?" he asked.

Twenty minutes later, having bought their tickets and sat in their seats, the film began. It was your usual summer blockbuster romance crap and Jack paid little attention to it, and far more to the girl beside him. God, she was so _beautiful_. She'd curled her hair for the occasion, and although Katherine would rather die than admit it, she had dressed up a little and made an effort, be it only in a sundress. Jack had made an effort too, but smart just wasn't in his vocabulary.

Almost as if she knew he was looking at her, she turned her head slightly and smiled at him. Jack slowly slipped his hand across his knees and took her dainty one in his own. He could feel the cool metal of her ring pressing into his finger. It felt… _right_. Like her hand was meant to be in his.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

Day 2 - _Cuddling Somewhere_

The sheets were tangled around his legs, and he kicked them restlessly as he stirred, the early morning light spilling in through the window. His room was small, but clean, apart from the art supplies exploding from the cupboard and the window shed light on the situation unfolding beneath it. As Jack fidgeted, trying to subtly remove his now numb arm from the most definitely sleeping girl, she rolled over onto him, and her chestnut waves slipped onto his face. He went to brush them away with his free hand, then changed his mind, and sighed, content. Jack couldn't believe they'd fallen asleep. They'd not even done anything but lie in each other's arms, talking as the sun sank down, and day turned into night. They were still basically fully-clothed, for God's sake! He turned to look at his alarm clock, awkwardly cricking his neck as he did so. 5AM, and it was a Saturday. He had nothing to do. And Katherine wasn't waking up any time soon, that was for certain. He turned his face back around until it was nestled in her hair, and looped his free arm around his girlfriend's sleeping form, closing his eyes. For now, everything he needed was right here.


	3. Day 3 - Movies

Day 3 - _Movies_

They were back at the cinema from their first date. Jack had thought it would be a nice idea to go back there. Katherine hadn't complained. She loved watching films on the big screen, loved the thrill of it. It was the creative side of her that loved that. That was the side that made she and Jack so in tune. She was ruled by her head more than her heart; her logic and rationality. But her depth and sensitivity was what was so alike Jack's.

When they finally got inside, after a bit too much time spent kissing outside, Jack's hands cradling her head, they were dismayed. The last tickets for the film they'd wanted to see had just been sold. He turned to Katherine and smiled.

"Movie at mine?"

She reached for his hand and nodded.

"Couples like you make me want to puke," the boy on the ticket counter said desolately. But they couldn't hear, or see him. All they could see was each other, as always.

"C'mon Ace," Jack said abruptly, pulling her by the hand.

When they got back to his, Jack stopped just inside the door.

"My mum texted - she's going to be out most of the evening. We've got the place to ourselves. You pick the film and I'll do the popcorn," he grinned.

"Yessir," Katherine replied, sarcastically saluting at his command. She didn't mind really, and she'd rather pick than have to suffer some horror film all evening. Walking over to the chest of drawers where Jack and his mother kept all of their films, she skimmed through them. Action, action, horror, war. She sighed, resigning herself to an evening with her eyes screwed tightly shut. But then she noticed the bottom drawer. She'd never looked in there before. To her delight, upon opening it, she saw a pile of Disney films. They were still her favourites, even at seventeen. But they were on video. Picking one out at random, she turned around and walked through to the kitchen.

"Kelly? Have you still got your VCR player?"

A cloud of black smoke was pouring out the door & Jack emerged, spluttering.

"Should do, why?"

"I found...this!" She replied, whipping out the VCR from behind her back. "And what did you do? You're an absolute goon."

He groaned half heartedly at the sight of the video and grinned sheepishly at the question. "Fine. And I don't really know... I didn't know you could burn popcorn?"

Brushing past him, she strode into the kitchen, waving smoke out of her eyes, and surveyed the scene before her. "Well you can if you put it in the oven! Did you not look at the instructions?" She said sternly, and then in spite of herself, giggled. Taking control, as usual, she called over her shoulder. "You open the windows and get the video set up... I'll finish in here."

Now it was his turn to salute. "Aye, aye, Ace!"

Katherine swatted him with the tea towel and he quickly got a move on.

Ten minutes later, she walked into the living room, with mugs of hot chocolate and a large bowl of popcorn. Her boyfriend had transformed it into a home cinema, and had fixed the problem of open windows in a November night with several fluffy blankets. Jack gave a mock bow as she walked in and pointed towards the sofa. "After you, m'lady."

Katherine ignored him and sat down. He quickly found his place; propped up against the arm as she leant back comfortably on him, entwined in the blanket.

"This is nice," she murmured.

"Mmmm..." agreed Jack, pressing 'play' on the remote.


	4. Day 4 - On A Date

Day 4 - _On A Date_

It was cold out today. Both of them were wrapped up warm in layers of coats and scarves, and yet the wind still penetrated. Katherine snuggled further under Jack's arm and he pulled her close.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Wait and see!" He smiled. Jack had had this planned for ages. They'd met at the station early, and taken the forty minute train to London and were now taking the scenic route to - well, wherever they were going. Katherine had suggested the tube, but Jack had turned it down. AKA, he didn't know how to get there by tube. But it was pretty out now, she had to admit, even though it was freezing. It was quiet; even though it was a Saturday. It was probably too cold for most people. The streets had started to put their Christmas decorations up, and the Regent St lights were displayed already, although not switched on.

When they reached a park, Jack stopped abruptly.  
"Close your eyes and come with me," he said.  
"Jack! I can't! I'll trip on the ice!" Katherine replied, giggling.  
"Nah. I've got you, Ace. C'mon." Jack grinned, kissing her nose lightly.  
"Kelly... I'm watching you," she warned, before reluctantly closing her eyes.

Katherine allowed Jack to guide her all of fifty metres. She felt a stop, then heard him paying for something, before they continued. Finally, they came to a stop.  
"Aaaannnnd...open!" He said triumphantly.  
Katherine opened her eyes and grinned. "Ice skating! But how did you know I loved it?"  
Blushing, Jack murmured something about 'politics last year and your brother and' but she didn't catch the rest, and she didn't care.  
"It's Winter Wonderland," he said softly. "I know you love Christmas and winter and everything and I just thought..." He trailed off. "You do like it, don't you? We could do something else -"  
"Relax." She leant against him. "I love it. This is the best date _ever_."


	5. Day 5 - A Kiss

Day 4 - _A Kiss_

This was where they differed. Katherine for the most part could not stand public displays of affection - especially in front of his friends who made hooting remarks and jeers every time they so much as looked at each other. Jack was a fan however, wanting to show how much he loved his girlfriend to the entire world. Katherine tried to resist - as much as she could.

But when your boyfriend surprises you on your birthday with tickets to your favourite show, and a huge balloon. Well, sometimes you just can't resist. And you have to kiss him, long and hard. Right in the middle of the school corridor. And if you both spend your entire birthday lunch break in detention, because a teacher was walking down the corridor - well, that's not _your_ fault, is it?


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"Katherine... Are you sure about this?" Came a whiny voice from her bathroom.  
Katherine sighed. "Come out. Yes - it's a great idea! It'll be fun! And I promised Liam we would. He's only four, he's not going to notice."  
The bathroom door opened a crack and Jack Kelly slunk out, pouting and looking utterly miserable.  
"I look ridiculous. Your top's too small for me and your leggings are so right!"  
"Ugh you're probably stretching them out," she groaned, hitching his jeans up from where they pooled around her waist and hips. "I tried to give you my baggiest things so that you wouldn't."  
He walked across her room to stand in front of her full length mirror and groaned. Jack was wearing a red cardigan over a flowery blouse and leggings_. If there was ever a way to prove my love for her,_ he thought.  
Sneaking a glance at Katherine, however, he had to admit that she looked incredibly cute in his hoodie and hat, although they were miles too big. Jack was pretty slim himself, but so was Katherine and his clothes practically drowned her, especially length wise. He tugged at the waistband of her leggings and groaned again. If only they were a little _bigger_. Or looser. He wasn't to having everything on..._display_.  
Jack span around and pulled his girlfriend towards him.  
"Promise you still love me Ace, even in your clothes?" He kissed her.  
She returned it, and laughed. "Of course I do, silly."  
Katherine took his hand and yanked him gently towards her bedroom door.  
"C'mon tiger, show time."


	7. Chapter 7 - Caring

Day 7 - _Caring_

Jack whistled as he walked up the stairs to his girlfriend's family's flat. He knocked on the door, and her younger brother Joseph opened the door.

"Hey mate" Jack greeted him, and Joseph grinned before heading back to the sofa. "Kat's in her room. She won't come out. I don't know why." He shrugged nonchalantly, returning his attention to the cartoons onscreen.

Jack walked through the apartment towards her room. Months of dating Katherine had led him to know the place ridiculously well, like the back of his hand even. He hesitated before entering, and knocked, tentatively on the door. There was no response, so he peeked around the door.

"Katherine?"

He saw his girlfriend laying crumpled on her bed, sobbing quietly. Her abandoned MacBook sat on her desk & she was surrounded by used tissues. He picked his way across the room and sat down next to her. She hadn't even registered his presence, and he began stroking her back, murmuring soothing words.

With a start, she looked up, and murmured something through her sobs. Her face was a blotchy red and her eyes were swollen.

"What? I can't hear you, love," he asked.

"The soldiers."

"What? What about them?"

Jack stood up from his position on Katherine's bed, and moved closer to the glowing laptop screen. She'd been writing the essay on the First World War for history class, and open on the screen was a graphically detailed description of the war. And he understood.

He crossed back to the bed, and gradually coaxed her to sit up, before wrapping his arms around her. Katherine collapsed gratefully into his chest, still crying. Jack sat patiently for an hour, muttering to her, stroking her hair and back, and all the time trying to calm her down. He kissed the top of her head and sang softly into her ear, he traced patterns on her back. But all the while she continued to cry, and there was nothing he could do. Jack felt helpless and small, like a little boy again. He didn't know what to do to help her, but it pained him to see her like this. But suddenly, without any warning, the crying stopped. Katherine had finally drifted off to sleep, worn out by her constant sobs. Slowly, after a good few minutes spent making sure she wouldn't wake up soon, Jack untangled himself from her and lay her down on her bed. Smoothing her hair from in her eyes, he kissed her forehead and lay a blanket over her. It was dark outside, so he drew the curtains at her window before slowly leaving the room.

In the kitchen, he made two cups of hot, sweet tea. Jack carefully carried them back through the flat, and after a careful manoeuvre with the door handle, entered Katherine's room with them. He placed the tea down on her bedside table and settled down at her desk. There was a book lying there and he picked it up, beginning to read.

Jack would wait there until she woke up, and comfort her some more with the tea and soothing words. He'd stay whilst she finished her essay and then they'd watch television or do something equally mind numbing. He just had to wait for her to wake up. But he knew it wouldn't be long.


End file.
